The Road To Happiness
by Magic Shadow Dragon
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!! A New mutant with an amazing power. Can he cope with his new life with the X-men? PLEASE R/R!!
1. Heroic Beginnings

This is my first fic period so give me honest constructive advice please.  
  
I do not own the X-men Evolution, however Daniel/Conduit is MINE so stay away!! All the other characters will be copyrighted later.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Daniel said as he greeted his date.  
  
She blushed slightly, still not used to being complimented in front of her way to protective parents. Behind her, her father gave him a mean look but he didn't care what her dad thought. This was their night, not his.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked, kissing her hand as he helped her into his car.  
  
Her green eyes glinted mischievously, "Hell yes! Lets go already!!"  
  
Her parents had not let her date until she was 16. They had met during a school  
  
dance when she was 15. They had been secretly dating since.  
  
"Let's go then" he grinned, and they headed to the dance.  
  
While they drove, he kept glancing at her whenever she wasn't looking.  
  
**She's so pretty tonight, well, she's pretty every night! ** He thought to himself and grinned.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Just glad your dad FINALLY let you go"  
  
"Good thing I brought my grades up"  
  
"Yeah, too bad your dad still doesn't like me"  
  
She laughed and shook her head "I told you, he doesn't like ANYBODY"  
  
They arrived at the dance. It was her school; it was her friends that they'd be sitting with tonight. They all liked him though, and that was a VERY good thing.  
  
They walked though the doors and into they gym, looking for her friends.  
  
"Hey Amanda!!" he turned to see her, well, their friends sitting at a table nearby.  
  
**I wonder if they're going to put me though the 3rd degree again** he didn't care though, as long as he was with Amanda he could get through anything.  
  
His past was not a very happy one. Picked on by everyone from 6th-8th grade, he had slowly gone into seclusion, living in books and wishing he could find someone who understood him. When he entered High school as a freshman, things changed, he quickly discovered that all his tormenters from grade school readily forgot the past and they became friends. These on the other hand, were her friends. There was the other Amanda, also known as Mandi, who was one of his few friends from grade school, and her date Matt. Matt was a little on the slow side, and never got any of Mandi's hints that she kinda like him, A LOT! Then there was Tabitha, who still had a grudge on him when had made a comment about Mandi's dress last year, and her date Ryan. He really didn't know Ryan that well, even thought they went to the same school. There was also Jennifer,  
  
Teresa, and a few others that Daniel couldn't remember so well. They all had their own dates.  
  
"What's up ladies and gentlemen?" I asked as we sat down.  
  
"Nothing much, you big meanie!!" That would be Tabitha  
  
Everyone laughed because they all knew she was kidding. Conversation went on, mostly about how the school had FINALLY gotten a DJ who knew when to play good songs, and how they never have enough dances. He was a little nervous, this was going to be the night he asked Amanda to be his girlfriend, a first for him. He just hoped that the others didn't catch on.  
  
Through then night he kept waiting, trying to find the best way to put it. Then during the middle of a slow song, he finally gave up and said to himself **What the hell! Give it a shot, if she says no, then just ask her again in a few months**  
  
He leaned back from her slightly so he could see her beautiful green eyes. "Hey Amanda,"  
  
"What, is there something wrong?" she asked  
  
"Just one thing, I have a question to ask you," He said mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot.  
  
She grinned because she knew what he was going to ask, "What," she asked  
  
putting on her mask of innocence.  
  
"We've been dating for a while and I was just wondering-" he began but could not finish as Amanda started laughing. "Whaaat! What's so funny?"  
  
"Just ask me you big goof, Mandi told her what you where talking about"  
  
**Damnit,** he thought ** I DID forget to ask her not to tell**  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Amanda?" he asked hesitantly  
  
"Of course I will you weirdo! Gosh I swear sometimes you're as thick as Matt is!!" she laughed and hugged him tight.  
  
She leaned back and looked at him with her green eyes. They leaned closer, their foreheads touching, until the sound of a gunshot rang out.  
  
Instinctively, he puller he down into a crouch with him, searching for the fool that dared interrupt their perfect night. He saw Steve, one of his old bullies from grade school, whom he had humiliated in a fight last year. You could not tell this just by looking at Daniel, but he had become a very adept fighter after taking martial arts for 4 years. And when Steve had pushed it too far, he found out exactly why you don't judge books by their covers.  
  
Steve looked drunk, his dirty blonde hair was matted and he carried with him a still-smoking gun. Behind him where his gang, all holding weapons, 2 with whiskey bottles with rags in them. He knew he couldn't take them all on at once, especially if the 2 decided to light the place up with the bottles.  
  
**Damnit, of all nights to go for revenge** he thought as he pulled Amanda and their friends to the back, crouching under the panicking crowd. Hopefully, they wouldn't be seen.  
  
"DANIEL," Steve's voice rang out, "come out or I'll light this place up!!"  
  
The security guard was down, the receiver of the shot heard earlier. Steve seemed to forget his ultimatum and had the bottles lit and thrown. The crowd rushed past them, and the gang searched though them.  
  
Daniel didn't know why but all of a sudden, a deep anger was growing within.  
  
How dare they ruin his night!! How dare they threaten my friends!! How dare they threaten my girlfriend!! He felt something in him change and not knowing why or how, he raised his hands toward the flames and somehow drew the energy out of the fire. He felt the energy growing within him, so much that it felt like he was going to explode. The energy concentrated around his muscles. It burned off the fat, and tightened muscle and sinew. His clothes became baggy on him. He still had plenty of energy left. His eyes flashed as he concentrated the energy into his hands, willing it to form a glowing sphere of energy. He grinned as everyone still looked at him with awe, and in the case of the would-be-attackers, fear.  
  
"Hey STEVE!!" he shouted as directing the energy ball towards the gang.  
  
"Daniel what are you doing?!" Amanda whispered, a small note of fear in her voice. She and his friends were still under cover.  
  
He grinned at her, "Saving the day, what's it look like," and with his palms out toward Steve, he mentally pushed the energy away.  
  
"Feel my wrath you party-crashing son of a bitch!!" he yelled as he unleashed the energy.  
  
The wave of pure destructive force flew at Steve, and he and his entire gang where hurled like dolls out the doors onto the streets where the police where just arriving.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````  
  
So what do you think?? I need some reviews to help my decision. Should I have Amanda be a mutant too? If you have any other ideas, let's hear 'em. There will be more on the group and the aftermath of the fight in the next chapter.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A Big Decision

Okay 

Okay! The people have spoken! Amanda WILL NOT become a mutant! Thanks for all the reviews, and please keep reviewing. I'm still in need of comments, questions, advice, and ideas so bring 'em on!! 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

As the shockwave from the blast faded, Daniel fell to his knees. He had used a bit too much energy, and now he was back to his original form. He glanced over to his friends, afraid of what he might see, but was relieved to see only surprised, concerned faces. "Pretty cool, huh?" he gasped out. 

Amanda came over to him " Are you okay?" 

"I think so," he replied, " are you?" 

"Yeah…" 

Everyone else was standing around trying not to glance at the hole where the doors use to be. Daniel saw that this was going to need some explaining. He stood to his feet shakily, and sat down on a table. 

"Well?" he asked. 

Everyone looked at him with question in their eyes. **This is going to be harder than I thought** 

"Anyone else find something weird about that?" he asked, hoping to get a laugh from someone. 

"How did you do that?" Amanda asked, "When did you become one of, well, you know?" 

"I honestly don't know, and I guess I became one about 2 minutes ago," he said, "It was weird, it was like I could feel the energy from the fire. I just sort of, took it in." 

"What about when you got all skinny," Tabitha asked, "how did you do that?" 

"Well, I just had so much energy I had to do something to it. I concentrated it into my muscles, and it made me loose weight. I guess when I fired that blast, I put it all back out and then some." 

"Well I think it's clear that we have to have SOME explanation for when the police come in," Mandi said, "I also don't think it would be very smart to tell the truth. The FOH might have people in the police." 

Daniel smiled inwardly. After the shock of it receded, they were already trying to protect him. He was lucky to have such good friends. "They were carrying Molotav whatever's right?" 

Everyone looked at him again with the unspoken question in their eyes. "You know, those bottles," everyone nodded now, "Let's just say that one of the gang put gasoline in one of them by mistake, and it blew up." 

The police where beginning to come in, so they all agreed upon that story. The police called them over, asked what happened, and offered to call their parents. They declined, saying they where okay, and would drive home. The police asked them to stay at their houses for a couple of days incase they needed to be called down for questioning. They agreed that they would. Daniel and Amanda had a quiet drive home, though if one were in the car, you could practically feel the questions and awkwardness that permeated the atmosphere inside. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Professor Charles Xavier put down the Cerebro headpiece. **An unusual power, we must find him before Mystique and the Brotherhood do.** 

He telepathically woke Kitty and Kurt, feeling that these two, since being close to his age, might make things easier when he talked to the boy's parents. He told them to get ready and had Logan prep the Blackbird. 

They left for the Daniel's city at about 4 in the morning, mostly because Kitty decided to try to pack while she slept. She and Kurt where conversing in the back of the jet, talking about Daniel and what he might be like. The professor did not tell them of Daniel's powers, deciding that they would have to see for themselves when the time was right. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Daniel woke up, hoping that last night had all been a dream. **Well, maybe not all of it,** he thought, remembering Amanda. 

He didn't tell his parents, mostly because he wanted to sleep more then listen to them question and lecture about how it would all be ok. They were not against mutants, but who knows what they might think if they found out that their oldest son was one. 

As he walked into the living room he heard voices. He heard a girl's voice and immediately did an about-face to go get a shirt. He walked into the living room and there where 4 people he had NEVER seen. His parents knew lots of people from the college his dad worked at, and many stopped by now and then. But these 4 were different, especially the teenagers. There was a bald man sitting in a wheel chair with the letter "X" in the wheels. The girl was pretty enough, but by the way she talked it was like listening to a hippy on speed. Every other word was "like". The boy held his hands strangely, and had his long hair in a pony-tail. He sounded German or Russian. Then there was the fighter. He could tell it just by looking. He had dark eyes that where constantly shifting, as if searching fro something. He held his arms crossed over his chest, his back against the wall while be balanced on one foot. This one was probably an old army officer or something. 

"Morning mom, morning dad," he said cheerfully as he entered the room, "who are they?" 

His dad looked at him, "Daniel, was there anything interesting that happened at the dance last night?" 

His smile vanished, and he was instantly on guard. "Why?" 

"Well, this is Professor Charles Xavier, and he'd like to talk to you." 

He sat down, realizing that there was no way out now. "About what?" 

It was the Professor that answered, "About your unique abilities Daniel, I believe that you just discovered them last night?" 

Daniel felt his aldrenaline start to flow, "OH! THOSE! Well what about them" he said, trying to play it cool. 

"I know what you're feeling, in fact," that's when the Professor stopped talking, but he still heard him, "We all have our own gifts." He heard this as the Professor gestured to the others. 

"You're….telepathic?" he asked, astonished. 

The Professor smiled, "Yes I am. You're very smart to figure that out so fast." 

**What do they do?** he thought at the Professor. 

Again, the Professor smiled, "Why don't we talk so everyone can hear. As for the others, they can show you for yourselves. Why don't we head outside?" 

Daniel moved outside, curious as to what the others might be capable of. He noticed that the girl and boy nodded at the Professor. He guessed he told them to go easy. When they where outside, he noticed that only the fighter and the Professor had come with him. 

"Kitty, come out please," the girl suddenly walked through the chimney! 

Daniel took a step back, with the fighter smiling ever so slightly and he heard him mutter "Nice reflexes," 

The Professor explained, "Kitty's mutation allows her to phase though objects." 

She smiled at him and bowed. "I can go though ANYTHING, but it's, like, weird with people" 

He nodded at her and smiled, "Cool." 

Kurt was next, he didn't walk though, he appeared in a puff of smoke that smelled like sulfur. 

"Kurt has the ability to teleport," the Professor said. 

"Very handy if you need a quick getaway," said Daniel. 

"Ya, und it's a great vay to travel," Kurt grinned. 

"Now Daniel, we came here to tell you about a school. A school for other teenagers such as yourselves, with their own unique abilities. A place where we can teach you control. We've talked to your parents, and they've agreed to let you go only if you want to," The Professor stated. 

Daniel thought about this for about 10 minutes. He decided he' agree, but what about Amanda and the others? What would he do? 

"You could come back and visit your friends during a weekend," the Professor said. 

Daniel smiled, remembering the Professors power. He decided he'd go. Why shouldn't he? It promised to be the coolest adventure he'd ever had. 

"I'll do it," he said, smiling wholeheartedly, "but there's a slight problem" 

The Professor nodded, "We visited your friends in the hospital last night, and they will remember nothing. You can go tell your other friends goodbye before we leave" 

Daniel thanked him and went inside to pack. His parents didn't seem to worry that much, either from Xavier's influence or they were glad to get rid of him. Hopefully the former. He drove off to Amanda's house, hoping she was awake. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Well, that's it for this Chapter. Sorry it took a while in getting up. I didn't have the edit/upload thing yet. I need some ideas for the next chapter, but I have a good idea what I'm gonna do. Review it pleez!!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The Tearful Farewell

Ok, a little clarification seems to be needed 

Ok, a little clarification seems to be needed. Xavier erased the gang's mind, not Amanda or the others. In this chapter, he has to say goodbye to his friends. 

I still do not own X-men: Evolution, but Daniel is mine. As always, read, review, and give advice. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Daniel drove down the sunny streets on what looked to be a beautiful day. In some ways it was, he was going to begin his new life as a full-fledged mutant. In others however… He just hoped everyone was awake. 

He went over to Amanda's house first. He knew she would be up, watching Saturday morning cartoons. He knocked softly, hoping her dad wasn't up. Luckily he wasn't. She came to the door in jeans and a T-shirt. She could tell by his face that something was up. "What's wrong," she asked. 

"About last night," he said, "someone knows. He is a telepathic mutant named Professor Xavier. He has a school for mutants," he paused here, "and, I'm going to go to it." 

She started in quickly, "Why? Why do you have to go? Nobody else will know. Steve and the gang probably have amnesia or something. And we won't tell, you know that!!" 

Her face had a sad, worried, and confused look on it. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Don't worry, I know you guys would never tell. But I need to learn control. This school can give me control so I don't have to do that again." 

Her eyes had tears in them, "But WHY do you have to go? Couldn't you just stay here and have a tutor or something?" 

"No. I have to go. Don't worry, the Professor says I can come and visit you on weekends or vacations," he tried to calm her down. 

"NO!! You're going to forget all about us, everyone!! If you want to go, then just go ahead!" 

Amanda got up and was about to storm inside, but Daniel grabbed her hand. "Now wait a minute. You know me better than that. I would never forget you or anyone else!" he looked into her eyes, "I will come back, I promise" 

(Author's note: Hero's famous line!!) 

She rubbed her eyes, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that I'll miss you so much!!" 

He smiled, "I know. Me too." 

He hugged her tight for about 5 minutes, and then he left. He was off to his next stop. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Mandi had told him that her parents where out for the weekend, so he wouldn't have to worry. However when he rung the bell, he was surprised to hear two girl voices. Mandi opened the door in a shirt and shorts, looking tired. He heard her friend Kelly in the background. He hoped that she didn't know what he thought she knew. 

"What's up Daniel," she called, "blow any other houses up today?" 

He slapped his forehead, "Mandiiiii!!" 

"Whaaat! I had to tell someone. Besides, she can keep a secret!!" Mandi protested. 

"Aww man, now this isn't going to make it easier," he muttered. 

"What's not going to be easier," Kellie asked. 

"Another mutant came to my house this morning. His name is Professor Xavier. He has a school for mutants," he saw their faces dawn in realization, "and I'm going." 

"WHY? You are perfectly fine here!!" Mandi exclaimed. 

"Yeah, nobody would be able to prove that you did it!" Kellie added. 

"It's not that, the Professor already wiped their minds. He's a telepathic. I'm going because I need to learn control over my powers. And maybe, in time, I'll be able to come back," he said this with his eyes drooping lower to the floor with each second. 

Mandi seemed to understand. Kellie was mad because Daniel wouldn't show her his powers. But in the end, they both accepted his choice. 

"Call me when you get there, and you have our e-mail addresses if you're ever lonely," Mandi said. 

"Yeah, and you have got to bring over any cute guys that you meet for me," Kellie said. 

Daniel smiled, and embraced each one quickly. "I've got to go. I'll see you again, I promise." 

The rest of his visits went about the same. He had Amanda tell Teresa and Jennifer because he didn't want to disturb them. He pulled up into the driveway of his house, and went inside. He came back out with his bags. Containing all he ever owned, and drove off to meet the Professor with his dad in the car. After a few farewells, he said goodbye to his dad, who drove his car home. The home that Daniel would not see again for a long time. He climbed into the Professors jet, a big, black military looking one, and looked his last view from the ground of his city. Kurt and Kitty helped him with his things. The Professor and the other one, Logan he heard, were at the controls. They took off, and where on their way to his new home, and his new life as a mutant. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Next chapter will be the plane ride, the arrival at the mansion, and the meeting of his new friends. Read and review, and help me out with some ideas please!! Bye for now!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	4. The Arrival

Okay people 

Okay people. Just a few side notes I need to take care of. Tabitha in my story is NOT Boom Boom. I will however try to include the new mutants so we can have more to talk about. If you know their names and powers please e-mail me at magiclightdragon@mail.com . The usual disclaimer, I do not own X-men Evolution except for my character. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Daniel gazed out the windows of the plane. There were no clouds so he could see the ground far, far below. After he had gotten used to the speed of the aircraft, he walked around, looking at the interesting equipment. He sat back down and lean his seat back. He went nearly parallel with the floor. "Whoa," he said, "most airplanes you have to push as hard as you can to get 10 degrees of change." 

Kurt smiled at him, and Kitty giggled. Logan and the Professor where chatting up at the front. He rummaged through his things and brought out a book to read. He flipped through a couple pages before he noticed that Kurt and Kitty where both glancing at him every 4 or 5 seconds. "What," he asked, "can't a guy read on this plane." 

They both started laughing. "It's not that," Kitty said, "it just that, like, you haven't told us, like, anything about yourself." 

Daniel sighed and sat back up. "Well, what do you want to know?" 

"Vhat are your powers? Ve showed you ours, now ve vould like to see yours." 

Kitty nodded in agreement. "Unless, like, you can't use them indoors." 

Daniel thought for a moment, thinking of the hole he left in the gym wall. He seemed to make up his mind and said, "If I controlled it a bit more, I could probably so something small." 

"Vell? Vhat is it you do exactly? 

Daniel put a serious look on his face, and Kitty and Kurt both leaned forward to hear. "To be honest, I'm not really sure what I do." 

They both gave an exasperated sigh. 

"Daniel has the ability to control energy." The professor said. 

"What kind? Electrical? Thermal? Or kinetic like Remy?" Kitty asked. 

"Remy?" Daniel asked. 

"He charges stuff up with kinetic energy, and then when he throws them, they explode. He likes to use cards, so we call him Gambit." Kitty said. 

"Cool. But so far I've controlled thermal energy. I might be able to do it with others if I tried," Daniel said, "Say, that reminds me. I need a code name. What are yours?" 

"I'm called Shadowcat," Kitty said, "I think it fits don't you?" 

Daniel nodded and glanced at Kurt, "And you?" 

"Vell, I'm called Nightcrawler, because I can," with this he jumped up and flipped so his feet where on the ceiling, "stick to the valls." 

"Sweet. I bet you'd be good at sports." 

When he said this, he could see a change in both Kurt and Kitty. "What?" 

Kurt looked at the Professor, "Go ahead Kurt, better sooner then later." 

Kurt nodded, and hopped down and pressed a button on the watch he was wearing. He seemed to fade and disappear, leaving behind a being with 3 fingers on each hand, 2 toes, a tail, and blue fur. Daniel gasped and looked in awe. He quickly regained his composure, seeing the look of hurt on Kurt's face. "Sorry." 

"Et's ok, you should have seen what Keety did when I showed her." Kurt grinned. 

"Hey, it's not like I didn't have a good reason. You guys had freaked me out enough without you showing up." Kitty protested. 

Daniel laughed and was starting to feel more at home. "That's why you can't play sports? Someone might feel your fur?" 

Kurt nodded. "Et's ok really, I don't like any of those sports anyway." 

"That still doesn't leave me with a code name though," said Daniel, "what do you guys think?" 

"Conduit," the Professor said, "it fits your mutation perfectly. You store energy, and you release it." 

"Hey, like, that's pretty good Professor," Kitty said. 

"Ya, it sounds good." Kurt agreed. 

"Alright then, Conduit it is," Said Daniel, "One thing though," everyone glanced at him, "Kitty, are you from the valley or something? You talk like a stoned hippy." 

Kurt burst out laughing and was still rolling on the floor while Daniel dodged Kitty's attack. "I AM NOT FROM THE VALLEY. LIKE, I'M FROM NEW YORK!" 

The seemed to only make Daniel laugh harder, so she gave up and continued her assault with anything that came into grasp. After they had settled down, they chatted about current events, what school was like, and what the school was like. Daniel learned that most of the other mutants where out on vacation for Spring Break, but they would be back next weekend. He learned a bit about the Brotherhood, and who to watch out for. About 2 hours later, they descended and came to a large waterfall. Daniel looked at it, and a sinking feeling started to grow in his stomach. "What's that?" he asked. 

"Our entrance," said Logan, "might wanna buckle in." 

Daniel complied, and was amazed as they flew straight through the waterfall! They landed in a hangar with shiny floors and walls. He wondered how long it took them to polish the place. He grabbed his stuff and walked down to the ramp. "Do we have to go from the inside out? I wanna see what this place looks like to everyone else." 

Kurt looked at the Professor, who nodded He took Daniel's stuff, teleported, and came back without them. "Ve can go get them later," Kurt said, "Grab my hand." 

Daniel complied, as did Kitty, and in a burst of light they where outside of a gigantic mansion. "Whoa." 

"Ya, the place does have a habit of doing that," Kurt said, "vould you like a tour?" 

"Let's go." Daniel said with a smile. And the trio walked towards their home. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Well, that's it for chapter 4. I'm not getting another one out `till I get some info on the new mutants. Read and Review, you can review each chapter so please do!! 

Bye for now!! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	5. A New Friendship in the House of X

Okay people, since I have yet find out any information on the new mutants, I will wing it and you can tell me if I'm wrong. Please tell your friends to come read, I really would like some more reviews! I crave feedback!! Usual disclaimer, bla bla bla. Usual cry for ideas, reviews, and information. That's all for now.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Daniel walked toward the huge mansion with a slight feeling of uneasiness. He realized that with a house so huge, there where probably lots of other mutants. He wondered what they would be like. "Where is everybody," he asked, "I was expecting a bit more than a welcoming party of 2."   
  
Kitty and Kurt laughed. "Vell, it is Spring Break. Ze Professor let them all go down to the beach for the week since the Brotherhood asked for a truce."   
  
"Oh, so I guess I'll be on my own for a while."   
  
"Like, what do you mean," Kitty asked.   
  
"Well, isn't Kurt gonna teleport you two to the beach?"   
  
"Actually, like, we were going to. But don't worry, you won't be alone."   
  
"Who else is here?"   
  
"Well the professor of course. Also Logan, Storm, and Marie."   
  
"Who're Storm and Marie," Daniel asked.   
  
"They are the only other people who didn't feel like going to the beach," here they were ascending the steps, "Storm should be inside now. And Marie, you can call her Rogue, just didn't feel, like, going. She's is SO not into the social scene."   
  
"Ah."   
  
They walked through the doors into a huge room that looked bigger than his old home. Daniel saw the Professor waiting with a beautiful woman with snow white hair.   
  
"Daniel, I'd like to you meet (sorry if I don't get the spelling correct) Orroro Munroe. She is one of the other instructors here."   
  
The woman smiled, "It's good to meet you, Daniel," she said in a rich voice. They shook hands.   
  
"It's nice to meet you too. I'm guessing your also called Storm," Daniel said.   
  
"Yes, I am. I have the ability to control the weather," she replied.   
  
"Cool. Bet that comes in handy if the flowers ever needed watering."   
  
"But... How did you know I gardened?"   
  
"I saw the flowers on the way in. They looked like they were treated with too much care to be done by a hired gardener. And I don't think Mr. Logan is very fond of plants either."   
  
They all laughed, trying to picture Logan in a gardener's work clothes. Kurt and Kitty showed him around the top for a while. They took him to his room so he could unpack. They seemed in a big hurry, so Daniel told them to go ahead and leave for the beach. "I think I'd rather get settled here before I go and start living elsewhere."   
  
They thanked him, and Kitty grabbed Kurt's arm and disappeared in a puff of acrid smelling smoke. He finished unpacking, and decided to go walk around on his own. He explored the bottom floor first. The professor asked if he needed anything as he passed by his office. Daniel said he was fine, and just wanted to walk around.   
  
"Whatever you do, don't go into the last room on the left, or the rooms in the sub-levels without someone taking you. We have some countermeasures up in case of intrusion. And Logan doesn't like anyone in his room," said the professor.   
  
"Thanks for the heads up. I wouldn't want to wake him out of a nap."   
  
Daniel went into some of the other rooms and was looking at some of the electronic equipment when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to be greeted by a pair of green eyes and a head of brown and white hair. "Who are you," she asked in a heavy Southern accent, "and why are you here."   
  
Daniel smiled and held out his hand, "My name's Daniel. I'm new here. You must be Marie."   
  
She looked down at his hand and gingerly took it. Daniel noticed that she was covered from neck to toe, and wore thick gloves as well. "My name's Rogue. Marie was mah name a long time ago."   
  
"Oh, ok. Well nice to meet you Rogue," he smiled and realized exactly how much makeup she had on. He didn't notice it at first because the room was still pretty dark.   
  
"The Professor said I couldn't go to the sub-levels without help, and Logan and Storm seemed busy. Do you think you could show me around this placd?"   
  
"Sure, why not," she said.   
  
They walked over to the elevator and rode down into the sub-levels. Rogue punched in a code on a small panel and the lights turn on. "Follow me."   
  
Rogue gave him the grand tour of the underbelly of the mansion. She showed him Cerebro, the hangar, some of the computer systems, and finally the Danger Room.   
  
"What's so dangerous about it," Daniel asked.   
  
"It's like ah big room that projects holograms for us to train in. There are also some robots and stuff for us to practice our powers on. By the way, what is your power exactly?   
  
Daniel shrugged, "The professor says I can absorb energy and direct it where I want. I'm still not that good at it so I think I'll wait awhile before I show you guys."   
  
"Remy has a power sort of like that. He can-"   
  
"I know, Kitty and Kurt told me. They also said something about a beach. Why didn't you go with them."   
  
Rogue looked down at the floor and Daniel suddenly prayed that her parents hadn't drowned or something like that. "My power... Whenever somebody touches mah skin, Ah absorb that person's energy and memories. If they are mutants, Ah take their powers for awhile too."   
  
"Interesting, yet isolating. I guess that explains your outfit."   
  
"Yeah, I don't want to take the risk of someone accidentally getting absorbed because of carelessness."   
  
"That must suck."   
  
"It does. But sometimes the professor lets me wear this collar that stops my power so I can have some time with Remy."   
  
"Your boyfriend?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"At least you get to see him."   
  
"You have a girlfriend?"   
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll get a chance to see her again."   
  
"Maybe the professor will let you go back and visit once you have better control over your powers."   
  
"Hopefully. That'd be cool."   
  
"Does she know..."   
  
"Know what, that I'm a mutant. Yeah, but she didn't freak out too much."   
  
"She sounds like a great gal."   
  
"She is."   
  
They talked for awhile, then went back upstairs. Daniel realized then that maybe being here and being a mutant wouldn't be so bad after all.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
That's all for Chapter... 5? I think it's 5. I lost count. Whatever. Please, if you know stuff about the new mutants, I need some info. Or else I won't be able to include them as much as I wanted!! 


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

Well, peoples, I'm still waiting for more info on the new mutants. I need that info or else I'll have to be REALLY vague. And by Vague, I mean VAGUE! So try to find some info for me. Ask around. PLEASE! For know I'll have to go on what I know. Usual disclaimer.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Daniel lay down on his bed, his own bed. He had never had his own room for as long as he could remember. His little brother always had to share it with him. Daniel smiled to himself, knowing that his brother would be happy to have his own room too. He looked around, inspecting his room. There were some empty bookshelves over in one corner, and a desk across the room from his bed. As he looked at it, he noticed what looked like a platform on the desk. He got up and saw that it was a laptop computer. **This place is TOO COOL** he thought to himself, grinning.   
  
He opened it up and was amazed how new it was. It couldn't have been more than a few months old. He checked for an internet connection, and found a cable modem. **AT least I won't tie up the phone line** he thought.   
  
He opened up the explorer and checked his e-mail. There where 5 or six new letters, not junk mail. They were from his friends. He smiled as he read them. Most of them said to write them back when he got a chance, and to call them if he could. He decided he would tomorrow. He shut down the computer and went downstairs. He heard music coming from Rogue's room, so he guessed that she was just hanging out by herself. He continued down to find Storm trying to move around some furniture. "Do you want some help Storm," he asked.   
  
She turned and smiled, "Yes, that would be wonderful. Usually I'd just have some of the other boys do it, but since they're gone.."   
  
He went over and helped her move around the furniture until she had it the way she like it. "Thanks a lot Daniel," she said.   
  
"No problem," he answered. He waved and headed outside. It was still a bright sunny day, and it was only around 3 in the afternoon. He realized that he should probably start working on his powers, that's what he was there for anyway, might as well start now. He sat down under a tree and tried to think of how he could practice.   
  
**There's no fire right now, and I don't think they'd like me trying to drain the electricity out of the house,** he thought.   
  
He looked up slightly and felt how warm his feet were getting. **That's it!! I'll try absorbing heat from the sunlight**   
  
He scooted out of the shade and held out his arms. He concentrated. He imagined he could feel the heat waves drifting all around him. He tried to pull those waves to him. His hand felt cold. He felt more alive, almost sugar high. He concentrated harder and saw his breath as he took the heat out of the air. He felt himself getting slimmer, stronger, faster. He stopped. The temperature went back to normal. His clothes where slightly baggy on him. He smiled. **I lost 10 pounds in 30 seconds. Thanks for nothing Slim Fast,** he leaned back and laughed out loud.   
  
"What's so funny," a voice from behind him said.   
  
He glanced back and saw Rogue behind him. "Nothing much, just practicing my powers."   
  
"Ah was in mah room and saw you out here sitting like you were a monk or something. Ah came over to see what was up."   
  
"I was trying to feel the energy around me. I did and I took it in. Check it out."   
  
He stood up and she raised an eyebrow at how his clothes fit. "Well, that's an interesting trick. You might wanna show that to Blob."   
  
They both started laughing. "That's a side effect of when I take energy in. I lose fat and gain muscle. I guess it's to store energy."   
  
"Pretty cool, but now that you have all this energy, you might want to go shopping."   
  
"Good point. I'll have to go tomorrow. Know any good shopping places," he asked.   
  
"Nope. The mall isn't really mah favorite place to hang out."   
  
"How come..... OH! Sorry, I almost forgot."   
  
"It's ok. People don't care for the way I dress so why give them something to laugh at?"   
  
"I dunno. But if you took off some of that makeup, they wouldn't get a chance to laugh."   
  
She smiled, "That's the way it is."   
  
"Yeah, but sometimes the way it is doesn't have to STAY the way it is," he smiled.   
  
"Oh alright. You're almost as annoying as Kurt, but you don't have that whinny tone. I'll show you the mall tomorrow," she said walking off, "I'll see you at dinner."   
  
"See you later."   
  
He sat back and began the next part of his training. He found some big rocks that didn't look like anybody would need and brought them over. He concentrated the energy into his hands. He tried to examine how much energy he had and broke it down. He gathered a bit into one finger, and fired it at the rock. He closed his eyes as the rock splintered into shards with a loud crack. **Sweet. Now for something different**   
  
He tried to remember what the energy from the fire felt like. He changed the energy from pure energy to thermal. It was not easy though. He sat there for a good 5 minutes before flames flickered from his fingertips. He built it up and released it at the next rock. Not in a burst, but in a stream of flame. The rock heated up, looking ready to explode. He stopped, not wanting to deal with burning splinters of rock. He realized that his clothes were back to normal fit. **Darn, so much for shopping, I'll have to see how much I can hold and go shopping in that form.**   
  
The sun was setting as he got up. His back popped a few times and he walked toward the house for dinner. He heard the Professor talking on the phone as he walked in.   
  
"Okay Scott. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye," he said as he hung up the phone, "Scot says that they will be coming home tomorrow."   
  
Rogue nodded, and Daniel wondered what they'd all be like. They had dinner, with the Professor, Storm, and Rogue asking about his home life. He told them everything. Well, almost everything. He didn't tell them that Amanda and the others knew. He didn't think the Professor would do something, but he didn't want to take that chance. He trusted his friends.   
  
They finished dinner, and Daniel helped clean up. He couldn't believe he did. He and his brother always fought about who's turn it was to do dishes. But he didn't feel like arguing today, and it would look better to volunteer to be "volunteered", so he did.   
  
He was again laying down in bed, still amazed that this was all really happening. He was even more amazed that he felt at home here.   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Okay people, last chance. Either I get info or we will have a pretty boring story.   
Bye for now. 


	7. More Friends on the Mutant List

Well, I have someone who's going to give me the info on the new mutants, so for now I'm gonna have to stall. Usual disclaimer and call for help.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
Daniel woke up slowly. Usually on vacations he'd feel tired even though he could not fall asleep, and when he did it was only for about 10 minutes. He decided that he'd rather not start acting like a sloth on the 2nd day of being here. He got up and got dressed. He headed downstairs, his bare feet felt good on the soft carpeting. "Good morning everyone," he said as he came down.   
  
Storm was cooking breakfast, Logan was just sitting around thinking. Rogue and the Professor were nowhere to be seen. He heard the shower running and music blaring and guessed that the one in the shower was Rogue. He pulled open the shade on one of the window, leaving a bright spot of light on the couch. He sat in it and began to concentrate.   
  
"What are you doing, kid," asked Logan.   
  
"Practicing," he replied.   
  
He absorbed and dispersed energy until breakfast was ready. He got up as Rogue came downstairs. Her hair was still wet and she hadn't put on her makeup yet. "Morning Rogue," he said.   
  
"Morning," she said in a sleepy voice.   
  
They ate and cleaned up. After that, Rogue and Daniel just sat around, talking and watching cartoons.   
  
"You're almost as bad as Kurt and Evan," she said.   
  
"What do you mean," he asked.   
  
"You're what, 16, and you still watch cartoons?"   
  
"They're funny," he protested.   
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
They continued arguing over it for awhile, until the phone rang. Rogue picked it up, "Hello?"   
  
She talked on it for a while, then hung up. "Scott and most of the others will be home today. The rest are going to stay at the beach for the rest of the day."   
  
"Cool."   
  
"You ready?"   
  
"For what?"   
  
"Ah'm supposed to take you shopping. Are you coming or what?"   
  
He had nearly forgotten. "Give me a minute. I expect you'll want to put on your makeup anyway."   
  
She glared at him, "Just hurry up."   
  
About 5 minutes later they went outside. "Scott and the others took the only cars, and I don't know how to drive anyway, so I guess we're walking."   
  
"Okay."   
  
As they walked, Daniel kept asking questions about the school. Rogue tried to answer with what she knew, but she didn't pay that much attention. As the mall came within view, Daniel spotted 4 teenagers outside. There was one tall, lanky looking one, another was short and looked like he hadn't taken a bath in about a year. There was a huge one that just sat and watched while the other 3 argued. And another slim, white haired one that didn't seem like he could sit still. "Who are they," he asked.   
  
"That's the Brotherhood. Hopefully they'll leave us alone."   
  
As they walked by the ugly one, probably Toad, yelled out. "Hey yo, who's the newbie?"   
  
Rogue turned and yelled back, "He's with me so leave us alone."   
  
This seemed to make them more interested in him. They ran up to them and blocked their path. "So Rogue," said the tall one, "looks like you guys got another X-geek on you hands."   
  
"Yeahtoobadheisn'tasgoodlookingasIam," the one with the white hair talked so fast that it took awhile for the meaning to set in, "Hedoesn'tlookverystrongeither."   
  
"Just leave us alone," said Rogue.   
  
"Aw, does little-miss-traitor wanna go shopping. Hey, yo, Lance, why don't we teach the newbie who we are."   
  
"If you're as smart as you act, I'm guessing you wouldn't be able to teach a stone how to stay still," remarked Daniel.   
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean," said the big one.   
  
"My point exactly, now if you would please excuse us," Daniel said, sidestepping them and began to walk towards the mall.   
  
They seemed to be stumped, until the hyper one said, "Hey.... I think he just insulted us."   
  
Daniel turned, "Well done, that only took you 10 seconds. Too bad you can't think as fast as you talk."   
  
Before Daniel could even finish turning, he had the white-haired one in his face, followed by a blast of wind. "Temper temper, we musn't show off our powers in the public's view."   
  
"And what do you think you're gonna do about it, yo," said Toad.   
  
"I just might have to use this," he held out his hand and let some of the energy he had absorbed earlier form a small sphere in his hand.   
  
This seemed to intimidate them and Rogue knew why. They had seen what Scot's energy blasts could do to a building, not to mention a person.   
  
"That's nothing special. You're just a weakling like all the other X-geeks, lets go guys," said Lance.   
  
Rogue and Daniel continued on. "That had to be the stupidest thing Ah've ever seen," she said.   
  
"What? Did I do something wrong."   
  
"Yes! Now they know you're a mutant."   
  
"They would've figured it out eventually."   
  
"Yeah, but we wouldn't have had to deal with them until then."   
  
"Okay okay, sorry. What did they mean by traitor?"   
  
"Before Ah joined the X-men, Ah was with them,"   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Yeah...oh," She smiled at him, "Don't worry about it."   
  
  
Rogue showed him around the mall, ignoring some of the stares she got from the salespeople. She handed him some money, "The Professor gave this to me for you. That's all you're getting for today. Meet me in the music shop in half an hour."   
  
"Alright, see you then."   
  
Daniel found a few shirts and pants that fit his form. He also got an outfit or two for his "normal" form.   
  
He headed down to the music store and found Rogue looking through some CD's. He walked up. "Hey Rogue, all done"   
  
She turned, "Okay. Man the CD I wanted is here but I forgot to get some money from the Professor."   
  
"I have some left over, is it enough?"   
  
She counted the money, "It is! Alright finally Ah get mah CD!"   
  
They bought it and were on the way out when Daniel remembered he had to call his friends back home. He made a mental note to do that when they got home. As they were leaving, Daniel saw a man with black trenchcoat come running out of one of the jewelry stores. He was holding a VERY expensive looking necklace. He ran past them, trying to make it to the automatic doors. Daniel concentrated, and absorbed the electricity about to go through the doors. The thief got there and the doors would not open. He tried to force them, but it was too late. The mall security caught him and took him off.   
  
"Did you do that," Rogue asked.   
  
"What? Me?" he said innocently.   
  
"Yes you! Ah know you did that," she said.   
  
"Then why did you ask?"   
  
"Nevermind, Ah was going to compliment you on your powers but forget it."   
  
They walked home to find a bright red and white convertible in the driveway. "Scott's home," said Rogue, "and so is miss perfect."   
  
Daniel didn't ask who miss perfect was. They went inside to find Kurt and another boy watching cartoons. "Told you that you were as immature as they were," Rogue said, hearing them cheering and laughing at the cartoons.   
  
"I'm just in touch with my inner child," he replied.   
  
He went upstairs and put away his new outfits. He began to wonder what the rest would be like. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in whoever or whatever you may be."   
  
Kitty walked in, "Hey Daniel. The Professor wants everyone to meet you."   
  
"Alright, I'm coming."   
  
He came downstairs and saw Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and 6 other people waiting for him. "Hi everybody," he said.   
  
The Professor rolled in. "Everyone, this is Daniel."   
  
Everyone said Hi. The boy that Kurt had been watching cartoons with earlier was the first to speak, "So what do you do?"   
  
"EVAN!" Everyone minus the Professor and Daniel yelled at him.   
  
Daniel laughed, "Well, first how about you show me what you can do. I want to know what I have to compete with."   
  
The Professor nodded, "An excellent idea, let's all go outside."   
  
They all went outside and decided who would go first. Evan stepped up. He held up his arm, and a spike of bone-like material cam out of his skin. "I can do that anywhere out of my skin. I can also..." he pointed it at a tree and the spike went flying. It stuck in the bark and stayed there, shaking.   
  
"Bet you'd be good at darts," said Daniel.   
  
A girl with red hair came up, "My name's Jean, I'm telekinetic," with this she closed her eyes slightly and a rock lifted off the ground.   
  
Daniel nodded.   
  
Next was Kurt and Kitty, they did a repeat of their powers. Next was a boy who looked to be about 17. "My names Bobby. The call me Iceman," he brought his hand together and when he pulled them apart, there was a perfect sculpture of Daniel.   
  
"Do you do wedding sculptures," Daniel asked. Everyone laughed.   
  
Next up was a girl with dark hair, "My names Jubilee," she put up her hands and a bright, colorful stream of energy flew from her fingertips and wove patterns in the air. The made her hands into fists, and they exploded.   
  
This caught Daniel's attention **Interesting, maybe I won't have to rely on the sun from now on** he thought to himself.   
  
A boy with strange, red eyes bowed slightly, "The name's Remy," he said, and Daniel realized that this was the boy that Kurt and Kitty told him about.   
  
Remy pulled out a poker card. The card began to glow brightly. Remy through it at the tree that Evan had spiked earlier. There was a flash of light, and there was no more tree.   
  
"Guess I'll have to check my cards carefully if we ever play poker."   
  
Lastly, there was an older boy with deep red sunglasses. **Probably Scott,** he thought.   
  
"My name's Scott," Daniel would've rolled his eyes if he weren't being watched.   
  
"Well Scot, how about taking off you're shades so I can see your eyes," Daniel said.   
  
Scot grinned, "Sure," he looked at a large boulder and lowered his glasses. A brilliant scarlet beam of energy shot from his eyes and turned the boulder to powder.   
  
Daniel was a little shocked, but quickly regained his composure, "So I guess those aren't prescription glasses,"   
  
Scot smiled at this, "So what can you do?"   
  
Now it was Daniel's turn to grin. "I'll show you."   
  
He went about 25 feet from where they were standing and nodded to Scot, "Fire away,"   
  
Scot started to laugh, but when he glanced at Rogue and the Professor, saw that he was serious. "Ok, but remember, you asked for it,"   
  
Scot lowered his shades and the beam of energy shot out. Everyone except Rogue and the Professor yelled for him to move. Daniel raised his hands and caught the beam. He quickly analyzed the energy and began to take it in, but not before being pushed back another 10 feet. He signaled for Scott to stop when he felt his limits being reached. His clothes became baggy once more. He held up his hands and made a sphere the same color of Scott's beam. Everyone stared openmouthed. He took the sphere back in and walked back. Scott stood there, speechless. Most of the others were in the same condition. They had never seen something like THAT happen before. Just then, Storm called that dinner was ready.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
They ate dinner, with Kurt and Kitty arguing, while the rest just chatted and talked. Daniel saw how Rogue and Gambit were looking at each other. He smiled, glad that Rogue had not been alone until he came.They cleaned up after dinner and went to bed. On the way, Daniel could here Scott and the others arguing about a Danger Room session tomorrow. Nobody wanted to do it, because they had just got back. Scott felt that this was the perfect time to do it.   
  
"You just need to blow off some steam. It's not our fault that Daniel took your beam like it was nothing," said Jean.   
  
"Ya, you need to chill out," agreed Kurt.   
  
"What are you guys talking about? You think I'm jealous because Daniel was lucky enough to absorb that? Whatever," protested Scott.   
  
Daniel smiled to himself and went to bed. Just as he fell asleep he remembered that he needed to call Amanda and the others. **CRAP**   
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Well, that's all I got for right now. Hopefully next chapter will have the Danger Room session and a fight between the Brotherhood and the X-men. Until that time....... 


	8. New Discoveries and A Chat With Old Frie...

Sorry it took a while to put this chapter up. I was sick on Monday and my cable went out on Wednesday. Thanks to  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
The sound of an alarm clock blared through Daniel's dream. He woke up with a start, glancing over to where the clock read 7:00. He found the switch to stop it and shut off the loud beeping that had intruded on his dreams. He heard a small explosion on one side of his room, followed by an echo on the other side of his hallway. He jumped out of bed, pulled on his T-shirt and ran into the hallway to find. everyone acting like nothing had happened.  
  
"Like, Gambit and Jubilee must've blown their clocks again. I wish they'd remember the CORRECT way to switch them off."  
  
He turned to find Kitty in her nightgown standing in the hall. "They blew up their clocks?"  
  
"Yeah. Like, Jubilee can barely touch machines without them exploding or shorting out or whatever. And Gambit accidentally charges his clocks up now and then," she said this as if it were no big deal.  
  
"Well that's an interesting way to wake up in the morning. Have your clock explode."  
  
They laughed and found a line waiting for them at the bathroom. Rogue was yelling at Kurt, who was inside, to hurry up, and everyone else was agreeing.  
  
"Is the line always like this," he asked.  
  
"Yeah, like everyone is against whoever is in the bathroom at the moment. You can't turn your back on these people," she said with a suspicious look at everyone.  
  
Daniel laughed, "Well, I guess I'll shower later," he called as he headed downstairs.  
  
He found Logan and Storm waiting at the table. "Did you manage to beat the morning rush, kid?"  
  
"Nah, I'll just shower at night."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
He grabbed a plate and began munching on pancakes and pieces of toast. Kurt came downstairs, his fur still damp. "These people are crazy. They just don't understand how long et takes to vash thes fer."  
  
Daniel laughed and Storm smiled. Logan just kept reading the paper. Kurt piled up his plate and began shoveling food down his throat. The others arrived one at a time, and Daniel sat around, talking. They were going to have a Danger Room session today. Two, as a matter of fact. The first one Daniel would watch in the observation deck, to get the feel of what they were doing. The next time, Daniel would join them. Daniel didn't think this would be so bad. Probably just like an obstacle course or something. Little did he realize how wrong he was.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
"Spyke! Watch out," called Kitty.  
  
Evan ducked underneath a pair of spinning blades that had been propelled by a cannon. This was a free for all mission, but you always gave advice to the other people. Rogue was mainly dodging energy blasts, while the others took out the cannons. Jean was using her powers as a shield, and Evan was tossing his spikes like there was no tomorrow. Daniel realized that if they messed up, that might be the case.  
  
Kitty was using her powers to phase through traps, then unplug the weaponry. Scott was blasting anything that came close. Bobby was freezing what he could, but there were several heat cannons, making it hard to keep anything frozen for long. Jubilee was using her firework-like streams of energy to detonate obstacles and the occasional cannon. And Kurt was also dodging, teleporting here and there.  
  
After about 15 minutes of this, they asked if Daniel was ready to come in. He didn't feel so ready, but he went in anyway. They were partnered as such; Scott and Jean, Gambit elected to go on his own, Bobby and Jubilee, Evan and Kitty, and Daniel with Rogue.  
  
"You sure you're ready kid," asked Logan.  
  
"I'm not getting any readier up there," replied Daniel, "besides, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"Whatever," grumbled Logan.  
  
The system started up, "We'll try something moderate for right now."  
  
Energy cannons popped out of the walls, and the battle begun. Jean and Scott were doing a double team, Jean blocking and Scott attacking, and it was much the same with the others. Daniel and Rogue were mostly trying to stay out of the way of the others, at least until Daniel found the wavelength of energy that the cannons were using. A strange, snake-like tube with pincers on the end popped out and snagged Rogue. Daniel used a blast of energy at the base to take it out. Gambit fought his way over to help out.  
  
"Time to see what you can do," He heard Logan say.  
  
A large energy cannon popped out of the side, and nobody would be able to stop it. Daniel stepped in front, arms crossed against his face **Here goes nothing**  
  
The beam fired, catching Daniel dead on. He flew back before absorbing the energy, and as Daniel was reaching his limits, the flow stopped. The force of the beam had blown him away from Rogue and Gambit, and he was out in the open. 3 cannons popped up. 1 got a glancing shot onGambit, and the others fired a small explosive instead of a beam. The blast scattered the rest, leaving Rogue down on the ground. Kitty and Kurt had gone out of the room. Evan lay curled up in a ball of spikes, immune. Scott was protecting Jean, and Bobby and Jubilee were occupied with 4 of the small cannons. Two snake tubes popped out, bearing for Rogue's unconscious form. **Shit! Wake up,** he screamed in his head.  
  
"CHER," shouted Gambit, who pulled out a fresh deck of cards and let a full house fly at the tube closest to her.  
  
Daniel wouldn't be able to fire a sufficiently powerful blast that close without hurting Rogue, so he pulled his trump card. Letting the energy flow through him as he had done back home, he moved with super speed, scooping up Rogue and carrying her away just in time. Gambit destroyed the snake, the last of the training session. Daniel stopped as the others began yelling at him to stop. He wondered what they were yelling at. He looked up to see a look of horror on their faces. He looked where they where and saw what had frightened them. In the explosion Rouge's uniform had frayed, leaving skin exposed. When he picked her up, he had been holding on to her bare wrist!!  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Rogue woke up to find herself slung over someone's shoulder. **Ow! What happened to me,** she remembered the blast, but didn't know why she was in the position she was in now  
  
She froze, for she sensed the one thing that she was destined not to feel naturally for the rest of her life. Human skin.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Rogue fell of Daniel's shoulders, trying to keep from absorbing too much of him. She realized then that she had felt nothing. No powers, no memories, nothing. Her power worked even when she was sleeping, so that couldn't be it. So how could she not harm Daniel?  
  
"Like, how did you that," exclaimed Kitty, "she touched my fingertip once, and I still felt it."  
  
"I have no idea. Unless." he trailed off.  
  
"Unless vhat," asked Kurt.  
  
"Whatever happened, we don't want to press our luck, I'm calling the professor," Scott (Of course)  
  
"Don't need to be so paranoid Scott."  
  
"Look, you haven't seen what she can do."  
  
"HELLO!! AH AM AWAKE HERE," Rogue's shout sounded out.  
  
"Yes you are, chere. Ain't nobody saying that you aint," said Remy.  
  
"Well you don't have to act like Ah'm not here."  
  
Daniel and Scott apologized.  
  
"Now Ah want to know what happened. Why was I on your shoulders anyway."  
  
"Actually that's a good question. How did you do that Daniel," asked Jean.  
  
"I can concentrate the energy within me. It makes me faster and stronger, but it will only last for as long as I concentrate the energy."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about this before?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just forgot about it until now. I just discovered it a few days ago remember."  
  
They walked out of the Danger Room to the Professor's office. He had no idea as to why this happened either.  
  
"We know that your power works while you sleep, so that' not the case," began the Professor.  
  
"And Ah can't keep myself from absorbing no matter how I try."  
  
"Well, maybe because I had so much energy, I just didn't feel it."  
  
"No, Ah would've taken memories. And I don't have any."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AM AH SURE!?!?! AH WOULD SEE THE MEMORIES AS I WAS TAKING THEM!!"  
  
"Okay okay, just asking."  
  
"Perhaps if you would let me finish," said the Professor.  
  
Everyone quieted down.  
  
"Thank you. It seems that your ability to absorb energy prevents energy from being taken away from you. Rogue takes memories as a side-effect of taking energy. This might be why you did not receive any."  
  
"Well that makes sense, I guess," said Daniel.  
  
"Either way, I don't want you pushing the envelope. This might have been because of your energy surge, so we don't want to risk it. Is that understood?"  
  
A chorus of "Yes Professor" answered him.  
  
"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."  
  
Everyone left except Daniel. "Are you looking for new mutants?"  
  
"Actually, I think I may have two. Both from your old home."  
  
**With my luck it will end up being my little brother sister**  
  
**Actually, that would not surprise me**  
  
Daniel jumped slightly. "Sorry, I forgot you could do that."  
  
"It's quite all right. Was there anything else?"  
  
"No Professor. See you later."  
  
"Goodbye Daniel."  
  
The rest of the day was spent hanging out. Everyone relaxed until about 12:00, when Daniel remembered that he had to call his friends.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
He decided that he would call Kellie and Mandi first. They had e-mailed him the most. Kellie was over at Mandi's so he wouldn't have to have 2 or 3 conversations.  
  
The phone rang twice before Mandi's mom picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Amanda there?"  
  
"Oh, sure Daniel, hold on."  
  
**Crap, I forgot she remembers my voice** he thought to himself  
  
He heard "It's Daniel" in the background, followed by a shuffling or bumping with sounds of a scuffle.  
  
(In the background) "Give it" "NO I wanna talk" "He asked me Kellie" "Only because it's your house" "OW" "Ha got it"  
  
Kellie answered, "HEY DANIEL!! WHAT'S UP!! HOW ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Pretty good, for a mutant. Just finished practice today."  
  
"REALLY!!?!? THAT'S SO COOL!!"  
  
"Not if you nearly get killed by a laser cannon the size of basketball net."  
  
She laughed, "Sure, I bet it's REAL boring up there. Hold on."  
  
He heard a couple of "Goodbye's" in the background, followed by a door slam.  
  
A small beep and the strange noise like wind announced that he was on speaker phone. "Hello?"  
  
Mandi spoke first "HEY! My mom just left so it's safe to talk."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
Kellie shouted "IS IT REALLY COOL THERE?!?!?"  
  
"That depends."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If you like, training while dodging explosions, rowdy breakfasts, and a rival team of mutants that are pissed off at you."  
  
"That place sounds SO COOL."  
  
Daniel sighed, "Typical you."  
  
"How many other mutants are there," asked Mandi.  
  
"Let me see. about 10 that I've met. But there will be a few more coming in tomorrow. That also doesn't include the rival group."  
  
"Neat. What are they like?"  
  
"Yeah! How many buildings can they blow up in a single burst," Kellie asked.  
  
"Will you calm down!!? They are all nice. One of them is like me before I met you guys, but other then that, everyone seems really friendly."  
  
"Oh, well that's cool."  
  
"Tell us about their powers," insisted Kellie.  
  
"Will you hold on a sec? There's a telepath, a telekinetic, one who controls the weather, one who can walk through walls, one who can teleport, one has ice, another has explosion like thingys, one guy shoots eye beams," at these Kellie cheered, "AHEM!! Thank you. Another can control the weather, one can absorb life energy, and one can charge stuff up with energy till it explodes."  
  
"They sound cool," Kellie again.  
  
"They are. Some are pretty powerful too,"  
  
"I bet you can hang in there though," said Mandi.  
  
"I did okay, but not spectacular. I almost got blasted through the wall this morning."  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"It's in it's own little neighborhood. We're in this huge mansion. And when I mean huge I mean HUGE!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, we have 3 suprises for you" Said Kellie.  
  
Daniel could tell that they were big suprises by the way she said it.  
  
"Well, everyone misses you, and there's a dance this week. It's like a return to school thing."  
  
"Didn't they hold one last week?"  
  
"Yeah, but now my school is having a dance this year."  
  
(Author Note: Daniel discovered powers on Friday b4 Spring Break. It has been It's around Friday of Spring break now. Sorry if I skipped a few days.)  
  
"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that you and the others go do different schools."  
  
Mandi broke in, "Hey! How come we are 'the others'? We others have feelings too!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Other # 1!! Give my apologies to the other Others."  
  
Kellie burst out laughing, and Daniel could practically see 'the look' on Mandi's face.  
  
"Anyway, continue."  
  
"Well, the dance is Friday, and I hope you can make it. Everybody's going to be there, and we all want to see you."  
  
"I'll see what the Professor says."  
  
"And the 2 BIG surprises are."  
  
A loud explosion rang through the depths of the mansion. "I'LL CALL YOU BACK," Daniel yelled, and the line went dead.  
  
He went downstairs to find that Evan had been practicing on a dart board, while Jean had accidentally walked through. She had instinctively put up her shield, which deflected the spike to graze Scott's glasses. The slight breach had allowed the energy to flow through, destroying the phone lines and cable for a long, long time.  
  
Daniel groaned, **Looks like I won't be able to call them from here for a while**  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
That's it for this chapter. Next time I will try to include 1st day at Bayville High, and a bit of the Brotherhood conflict. Thanks to the people who tried to help with the new mutants, but it looks like Bobby and Jubilee are the only one's I'll be including for a while. Thanks again!! 


	9. School Life and A Foodfight

Thanks to BlackWido13 for the info on the newbies, but I don't think I'm going to have that much of them anyway. I STILL do not own X-men.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Everyone glared at Evan for a few minutes before the Professor got everyone to clean up the mess.  
  
"Well Evan, there goes our phone lines for the next week or so," grumbled Rogue.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like you ever talk to people anyway!"  
  
"Could we, like, just get this over with?"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon, we have to get this cleaned up before we go to the Danger Room."  
  
"SHUT UP SCOTT!!" said everyone.  
  
"Man, I was in the middle of a conversation with my friends back home."  
  
"Don't worry Daniel, maybe we can get it fixed faster."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
After everyone cleaned up, a car pulled up in the driveway and out came about 5 other kids. "Who are they?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Those are the rest of the students, and they're late," said the Professor.  
  
After a 10 minute lecture from the professor, the students went upstairs to unpack. Daniel didn't see them much after that, he was too busy trying to remember where he put his cell phone. He doubted it would work out here, but he had to try. He was right about one thing, it didn't work. **Oh well, at least I tried** He ended up just sitting around for most of the day, thinking about what school would be like. He imagined it would be like his old school, except with girls. He had gone to an all boys school before, mostly because he got a scholarship there. It would probably be bigger too. He just hoped he wouldn't make an idiot of himself the first day.  
  
The rest of the day went by normally, or as normally as a mutant school can get. They ate dinner, with the "new" students asking him questions. Kurt and Evan decided to start a food fight, but quickly stopped when nobody else joined in. They got to clean the dishes all by themselves for that. Daniel went to bed still wondering what the other 2 surprises where. **Hopefully they're good surprises** he thought to himself. Bobby listened to headphones so loudly that Daniel could hear them all the way across the hall. He didn't know how Gambit put up with it. He fell asleep after what seemed like forever, and was lost in a world of darkness.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Daniel woke up at six o'clock, though he never really gets up and does anything. He showered last night so that he wouldn't have to worry about the line this morning, and he didn't have any homework to do. He decided to go up on the roof and watch the sunrise. He went up to the roof as quiet as he could. He didn't know how thick the roof was, and he didn't want to take the chance of disturbing anyone. When he got up there he found Gambit and Rogue already occupying a ledge facing east, their backs facing him. He smiled and thought about leaving them alone, but decided he felt like being annoying today. Using a little energy, he made a ball that glowed like the sun. They turned, expecting to see the sun defying the laws of nature when they saw Daniel holding the sphere. "Morning you guys. I didn't know there was anybody up here."  
  
"Well, now ya know. What'd you do that for anyways? Ah thought I was going to see the sun rise from the west for a moment."  
  
"Oui, Gambit think so too."  
  
"I dunno, just felt like being annoying this morning."  
  
"Well ya passed and ruined the moment."  
  
"Yeah, why don't you go to some other rooftop to watch de sunrise?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. I like this rooftop. Besides, I don't want to leave you two with out a chaperone."  
  
Daniel ducked a card that flew at his head, "But then again."  
  
"OH JUST SIT DOWN!! IF YOU KEEP TALKING WE'RE GONNA MISS IT," yelled Rogue, though it was only a whispered yell.  
  
They watched the sunrise without any other events. Daniel perched on the ledge about 5 feet from where Rogue and Gambit were. He absorbed some of the day's first energy and went downstairs. The line was already forming, with Kurt inside that shower and Kitty yelling at him to hurry up.  
  
"C'mon Kurt, like, there are other people who want to use the bathroom!!"  
  
"Ja, but they don't have thes fur to deal vith."  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
Breakfast was already being served, so he began to get something to eat. Gambit, **Remy!! In public his name is Remy** Daniel corrected himself, and Rogue came in. They ate while the others joined them. "So.. How do we get to school," Daniel asked.  
  
"Well, usually Scott drives us but now we don't have much room left."  
  
"Ja, ve need a bigger car. Perhaps a van or something."  
  
"Actually Kurt, I've already gotten that taken care of."  
  
"Good morning Professor," said everyone.  
  
"I saw this little problem and I have purchased two vans. If you go in your usual groups there will be one seat left in Scott's van. You can have that seat if you want Daniel."  
  
"Well it's not like I've got much of choice."  
  
They drove to school, with Kurt and Evan pushing every button that they saw. Finally, Scott pulled over and made them sit in the back. Daniel sat between them to keep them from starting another shoving war. They got to school and Daniel was immediately worried about fitting in. There were so many people! He had never seen this many people in one school before. Everyone told them not to worry, Rogue and Kurt were assigned to show him around.  
  
They went to the office first. The meeting went smoothly enough, but Daniel thought he saw something on the principal's face when he saw Rogue and Kurt. He didn't pay much attention to it though. His first up was English. He entered the classroom and he saw Rogue sitting near the back, the speed demon was on the opposite side of the room, also near the back. He went over and sat in front of Rogue.  
  
(author's note: I have absolutely NO IDEA on who's got classes with what teacher and with who so just deal with it)  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey Daniel. Ah guess you're stuck with this class too huh?  
  
"Yeah, but I like English, so it shouldn't be too bad."  
  
"Right. Wait until you hear this guy talk about poetry"  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes into the class, Daniel could see why Rogue complained. This class was SO BORING. The teacher was acting like he was giving a speech in front of a college board. He didn't even seem to know what he was saying. He was discussing Edgar Allan Poe's The Raven and the teacher didn't sound at all interested at the subject. He figured if he slept through ¾ of the class he would still make a B+. He took out some paper and just started doodling. After he covered the entire page, he checked in to see if they were going over anything interesting. Nope. He looked out the windows and began to think about what was happening back home. He thought of his friends, his parents, his siblings, Amanda. He seemed to come back to that one a lot too. Every 5 minutes or so he'd check the class to make sure they were on the right page. The teacher had a very monotone voice as well. He noticed the teacher was glancing at him about every 5 seconds, probably waiting for him to space out again so he could embarrass him. Daniel grinned to himself. He made sure he knew what they were going over and then looked directly out the window. He counted about 30 seconds when.  
  
"Well young sir! I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting."  
  
Daniel glanced back at the teacher, looking as bored as he could without laughing. "No I guess we haven't"  
  
"Well to start off, why don't you tell us why you seem to find the window so interesting."  
  
**First day at school and I'm already pushing the limit. Oh well, gotta do it sometime**  
  
"Actually I was watching the dust weave patterns to keep me awake. I wouldn't want to fall asleep during this very interesting class."  
  
You could almost feel the sarcasm in the last statement. The whole class started to laugh.  
  
"If you find this class so interesting, why don't you tell me the plot of The Raven."  
  
"It's a poem about a man who has lost his lover. A raven walks and he asks it if he will ever see her again. The Raven says 'Nevermore' and the man freaks out because he thinks the bird is telling him that he will never see his lover in heaven. Then when he tries to get rid of the bird away his souls is trapped in the birds shadow, to be free..nevermore."  
  
The class quieted at that, and the teacher seemed flustered. Then the bell rang and it was off to Biology. He should have been taking Chemistry with Kurt and Evan but his old school had Environmental Science for Freshman year. It had been boring as hell. In the class he saw Rahne. She was the mutant known as Wolfsbane. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Morning"  
  
She didn't know him that well, and she was not the friendliest person either, so all he got was a mumble. The class went smoothly, though a few spitballs were flying at him from the Toad. He ignored him and got on with the work. It was slightly interesting and he didn't fall asleep. Next was Social Studies. He saw Kurt and walked over. "Hey Kurt."  
  
"Hello Daniel. How have your classes been so far?"  
  
"English was boring, but Biology was ok."  
  
"Das good. Thes class is ok. The teacher is nice and interesting."  
  
"Good."  
  
"OH. Von varning mein fraunde. See the girl in ze back with ze blonde hair.?"  
  
Daniel checked back and found the girl in question. "Yeah. What about her? Do you like her or something?"  
  
"Vell, that's not what I was going to tell you. She is Tabitha and is a mutant. She is vith ze brotherhood."  
  
"Really. I'm surprised she could stand them."  
  
"Ja, me too."  
  
"So why are you telling me?"  
  
"Just wait."  
  
Kurt and Daniel looked back as she cupped her hand and rolled a white ball of paper towards them.  
  
Kurt picked it up and gave it to Daniel. "I think that you should see for yourself. If she likes you, you should be okay, but if not."  
  
Daniel opened the paper and a sparkling ball of energy fell out on the paper it said "Greetings from the Brotherhood's cutest member." The ball popped and everyone looked at him. **Crap, what to say**  
  
He took a piece of paper, "Sorry" and acted like he put a piece of gum in it and put it away. This seemed to satisfy the teacher and he went back to teaching.  
  
"You think very quickly."  
  
"Not as quick as I would have liked."  
  
"What does ze paper say?"  
  
Daniel showed him, "Good. She is steel undecided. You von't have to vorry.yet."  
  
"Why does that not comfort me?"  
  
The rest of the class finished and he was off for computer class (this one I do remember). The class was a mixture of Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors. Kitty waved him over.  
  
"Hey Daniel, like, do you have this class now?"  
  
"Yep, though have no idea of what I'm doing."  
  
"It's pretty easy. Just don't listen to the teacher and I'll show you the easier way to learn it."  
  
She seemed confident, so he did. He took a few notes though, just in case. Then they were off. The class was very interesting, and the teacher was nice. Kitty showed him what to do. He saw a guy hunched over a computer with a girl that had purple highlights through her dark hair watching him. They seemed to be playing a video game. "Who's the video game wiz?"  
  
"Oh, that's Arcade. He, like, spends almost all of class playing video games."  
  
"I guess that's why he's good at them."  
  
"Yeah. He almost destroyed us too. He broke in to Cerebro and activated the mansion's defenses. We barely made it out of it alive."  
  
"Guess all masters have to lose sometime."  
  
"Well, actually, we didn't really win the 'game' we knocked him out."  
  
"All fair when your life is on the line right?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
The period ended and it was time for lunch. He took one look at the food, and was glad that he could survive on a soda. He went and found 2 table that they could use and sat down. After everyone had sat down and begun eating, a glob of mashed potatoes flew by. This immediately called for retaliation, and there was a food fight in a matter of seconds. Daniel could not help laughing as he joined in. "This school is SO COOL!!"  
  
The Brotherhood had started the fight, and as a consequence, the majority of the food was flying at them. Daniel spied some jocks in the corner that were trying to get everyone to throw food at the Brotherhood. He didn't exactly like the Brotherhood, but they were mutants, and the jocks were jocks. Who would you have chosen? He picked up his soda bottle and shook it up as hard as he could. He waited until it wouldn't fizz anymore and he could not squeeze the bottle. "EVAN!"  
  
The blonde looked at him and Daniel pointed at the jocks, then the bottle. Evan grinned and nodded. Daniel waved at the Brotherhood, knowing they would like to see this. He lobbed the red soda up and over the jocks. As it was above them, Evan fired many needle-like spikes. The bottle exploded, and a shower of red foam dropped on the jocks and their letter jackets. The spikes flew through the walls, never to be seen again. The crowd seemed to respond to that and all the food shifted at them. The Brotherhood was rolling around on the ground laughing. Tabitha waved at him and smiled. He nodded and continued throwing food at them. Kitty had left, not wanting to ruin her outfit. Jean was using her telekinesis to stop any of the food that came to close to her. Kurt and Evan were just throwing them around, and Scott was trying to find a way out. The principal came in, and the fighting immediately stopped. Kurt ported everyone out to the football field while behind an upturned table, and they jogged back to class.  
  
The rest of the day went by without events, and they all went home. On the way, to the cars, the Brotherhood tried to pick a fight, but they "had other stuff to do" and left. Daniel decided that they weren't so bad, just misguided. He only hoped that this temporary peace lasted.  
  
When they got home, the Professor gave Daniel permission to go to the dance. Daniel asked if any of the other mutants would like to go, and Kurt, Evan, Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee immediately said they would. It took a bit more coaxing to get everyone else to come, but they all gave in eventually. He would e-mail everyone tomorrow to tell them that they were coming, and to buy tickets for them. He thought about just having Kurt port them to the roof, and then have Kitty phase them into the stairs next to the bathroom, but the professor heard it and gave Daniel some money for the tickets.  
  
The rest of the week went by okay, with a few fights between the BOM and X- men, but nothing to serious. Then Friday came..  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Need some reviews people!! I'm running dry on things to put in, so any ideas would be good too. 


	10. The Return

I do not own X-men.Duh.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````  
  
"Where are my shoes," called Daniel.  
  
"Where they always are, your room," replied Bobby.  
  
"Found them!"  
  
"Good, now can we get going yet? Ah don't like being late for these things."  
  
"Hold on, I'm still getting ready."  
  
Everyone groaned, "Like, c'mon Daniel!! You've been waiting for this all week and now you're taking forever!"  
  
"Alright I'm done. Gee whiz for someone who takes a full hour and a half getting ready to go to the mall you think you'd learn some patience."  
  
"C'mon Daniel!! Ve don't vant your girlfriend to be kept waiting."  
  
"Shut up!!" he called as he came downstairs.  
  
"Finally, let's go," said Scott.  
  
They climbed aboard the Bblackbird. Daniel was dressed in black slacks and dark shoes. He also wore the shirt that Amanda liked. It took a while to find a smaller one to fit his new form, but he did. They took off and flew towards Daniel's old home. Daniel got to sit at copilot, while Scott piloted. The stereo was playing whatever CD Kurt had put in for the moment, and everyone was already dancing as the plane entered autopilot. Daniel didn't feel much like dancing, though. He was just glad he was going to see his friends again. Daniel couldn't help smiling to himself. He never really minded not seeing them between dances and football games until that option was taken from him. Also with the phone lines down, he was unable to talk to them except by e-mailing them using the school's computers. They all couldn't wait to see him and his new friends. Kellie just wanted to see something blow up. They mentioned the two "surprises", but they didn't tell him. Daniel figured that they were going to do something special. Hopefully they wouldn't have the DJ announce that he was back.  
  
The Blackbird soared over his home, and he was glad to be home. All the familiar buildings and lights stood out at him, and he felt a grin spread on his face. There was a slight fog, and that would be just perfect for him. They landed about 10 blocks from the dance. They were in a valley that nobody had been in for a very long time, and it was well concealed. They walked up the hill and took the bus. Everyone wanted Kurt to teleport them closer, but Daniel felt like walking, and it wasn't that far. He had the bus stop about a block from the dance. They walked through the front part of the school and picked up the tickets from the designated hiding spot. He didn't want the others to meet them at the gate. He wanted to make an entrance.  
  
"Okay guys. I need a favor."  
  
"Like, what is it now?"  
  
"Well we are representing the product of the Professor's hard work aren't we? I'd like to make somewhat of an entrance."  
  
"Making entrances is no good. Too many people see Remy, then Remy cannot steal."  
  
"There isn't going to be any stealing! It would be to easy for someone like you Remy, not worth your time."  
  
This seemed to satisfy him.  
  
"Well what do you want to do then. Ah really don't feel like making much of an entrance myself, but what the hell. It's not like we're going to be here forever right?" Rogue had chosen not to where her makeup tonight, and Remy had not let go of her hand yet.  
  
Daniel outlined his planned. Kitty and Jubilee rolled their eyes. Evan and Kurt liked it. Rogue and Gambit seemed cool with it. And the rest didn't complain. Daniel grinned again. This was going to be cool.  
  
He peered in through the glass doors of the gym from across the street. The dance had started about 15 minutes and people were gradually moving away from the doors now that they had met their friends. Daniel spotted them. He could not help but laugh inwardly at how they looked through the entire crowd, waiting for him. The fog machine inside seemed to be producing a bit much, and it spilled lightly out the doors. He glanced up at the building tops, and saw Storm concentrating. He nodded his thanks to her. "Let's go."  
  
The group moved across the street as one. They were in a slightly angled line, forming a very wide V. Daniel was in front, with Rogue, Gambit, Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby on his left, and Scott, Jean, Evan, and Jubilee on his right. They moved through the fog, almost ghost like. He smiled again and was amazed at how happy he was feeling. He gave his old teacher a nod as he handed him the tickets. He was back!!  
  
They didn't notice them at first. They were talking about something and had their heads turned. Then Mandi glanced back and saw him. He grinned. Everyone else turned to see what Mandi was looking at and they all smiled as they saw him. They ran up and gave him a hug, with the exception of a handshake from Ryan and Matt. "Took you guys long enough. You were acting like you'd never seen me before."  
  
He was immediately rewarded with a kick in the shin from Kellie for that one. **So much for the heroic entrance**  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Oh shut up you big baby. Are these the friends you told us about?"  
  
Scott seemed puzzled, "You told them about us?"  
  
Kellie smiled "Well of course we know about you."  
  
"Daniel, do they know?"  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"DANIEL!!"  
  
"What? Jeez I found out when they were with me."  
  
"You should've told the Professor. Now what are-"  
  
He was cut off as Jean kissed him. "Shut up Scott."  
  
"Thanks Jean. God I hate when he gets all leader like on us. Where's Amanda?"  
  
Mandi pointed, "She went to go get some drinks."  
  
"I think I'll go say hi," Daniel said mishceiviously.  
  
Everyone moved inside the gym so they weren't blocking up the doors. "I'll introduce everyone in a sec okay?"  
  
He caught sight of Amanda, paying for the drinks and began to walk back. He slipped silently through the crowd until he was just behind and to the left of her. He signaled for everyone to be quiet.  
  
"Hey Mandi, has he gotten here yet? Who are they? Hi, I'm Amanda."  
  
Daniel smiled. **Same cheerful Amanda.**  
  
He moved slightly into view, just enough for her to know someone was there. She turned and visibly jumped. "AAAHH!"  
  
"Well, that's some homecoming you guys are giving. First a kick in the shin from Kellie and now this? I must really be missed around here."  
  
She kicked him, then hugged him. "YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!!"  
  
"Of course, why else would I do it?"  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for the introductions."  
  
Kellie was already jumping "ALRIGHT!"  
  
"Calm down Kellie. This is Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Jubilee, Bobby, Gambit and.M," he glanced at Rogue, wondering what name she was going by. She shook her head no. "Rogue. This is Rogue."  
  
After a round of handshakes, Jean began to hold her temples.  
  
"Jean? You okay?"  
  
"Not really. Kellie is practically screaming to know our powers."  
  
"Kellie!! Cut it out."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Each of the X-men gave brief description of their powers, and Kellie seemed satisfied. As they were talking, a slow dance came up. Daniel held out his hand to Amanda, who accepted and they walked off to the dance floor. Tabitha and Ryan also went, As did Mandi and Matt. Scott and Jean followed them, along with Rogue and Gambit. The dance began, and now Daniel truly felt home.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
That's it for this chapter!! R/r and don't skip on the ideas!! 


	11. Enter the Witch and the Prism

I still do not own X-men  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Daniel walked out on the dance floor, his hand still holding Amanda's. The others where not far behind him. They began the dance. Daniel realized then just how much he had missed them. He glanced at a quick movement at their right and saw Kellie pulling Kurt out to the dance floor. He smiled slightly, wondering what her reaction to his fur would be. Kurt must have told her already, because she didn't even blink twice. Daniel glanced back to Amanda. Her eyes reflected the light from the stage. He smiled, and she smiled back, but her eyes seemed off key.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"C'mon, I know you're thinking about something."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Just glad you're back."  
  
Daniel smiled again, "Yeah, me too."  
  
The DJ was a relatively smart one, and there were about 3 other slow songs after that one. Daniel and Amanda talked about what had been going on. She was interested on his teammates, his new school, and life at the mansion. He told her all he could tell. When he told her about the food fight, she spoke up, "Well, if I was the one who started the food fight, I would have made sure that everyone was on my side first. Also I'd have all my friends help, and I'd take out the teachers first. If you get food on them, they will be too bust trying to get out of the way to stop you."  
  
Daniel burst out laughing, "OH that wasn't even the funniest part."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"Nope. I had this Red Flash bottle, and the jocks were being well, jocks. So I shook it up and had Evan," he pointed out Evan just in case she didn't remember, "blow the bottle apart as it was above them."  
  
Amanda was laughing so hard that they had to split for a moment. "Oh man!! You didn't get a picture of their faces did you?"  
  
"No, but next time I will."  
  
"Darn, that would have been SO funny to see that."  
  
"It was."  
  
They continued talking until the dances ended, and they then went to get drinks for everyone. "Thanks to you I almost lost my last bunch of sodas."  
  
"Well, I wanted to say hi."  
  
"Couldn't you just say hi like a normal-"  
  
She trailed off at this, and they both started laughing. Everyone wanted a soda with caffeine because of the plane ride. Daniel got Kellie caffeine free Sprite, and almost had it dumped on his head. Everyone was talking when Daniel saw the Professor over in the corner. **What are you doing here?**  
  
**Just checking in on some potential candidates for that school. Don't worry about me, have fun.**  
  
**Who are they**  
  
**Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later**  
  
Daniel shrugged, sensing that the Professor didn't want to talk about it. A small fight with ice broke out at the table, which was quickly stopped when Jean was hit. Rogue and Remy went out to dance, and Daniel suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing gloves. "ROGUE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are you." he pointed to her bare hand.  
  
"OH!! I forgot to tell you. The professor found this collar that the FOH was using to suppress mutant powers, and he made a watch version for me tonight."  
  
She held up a blinking watch and smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she and Remy walked out on the floor.  
  
"What was that about?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Oh, well Rogues power only works when someone touches her skin. She can't control it, so usually she wears gloves. Tonight she's got this thing that blocks her powers so she can dance."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kurt and Evan decided to see who could pick up girls easier went out to see who could get a dance first, but Kitty and Kellie quickly pulled them back. Everyone was laughing when Daniel saw some of his old school friends. "Excuse me guys."  
  
Daniel went off and was talking to his friends when one of them caught sight of Kitty. "Hey who's that?"  
  
"Oh, a friend from out of town."  
  
"She here alone?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"Why don't you go try that side of the gym?"  
  
"Oh, all right, see you later man."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Daniel returned and another song came up. As Daniel was walking up, he saw Rogue and Remy kissing. He smiled and Amanda turned to where he was looking. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. C'mon let's dance."  
  
This dance string was more of the "sit back and enjoy it" kind of dances. Daniel and Amanda just danced there, not saying anything. He glanced at his watch, and the dance was already ¾ of the way done. "Time flies when you're having fun."  
  
"Why, what time is it?"  
  
He showed her and she was surprised as well. "Maybe you or one of your friends has the ability to control time."  
  
"I know it's not me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I'd make this night last forever."  
  
She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're sweet."  
  
"Took me a while to think of that one."  
  
"Still, it's nice."  
  
They continued dancing until Daniel realized that he was supposed to be surprised at least two times. **The surprises!! I forgot to ask!! I guess I'll ask them when this is over**  
  
He had just finished this sentence when 20 or so men in body armor carrying guns burst through the doors.  
  
"Goddamnit!! Do people have nothing better to do than screw our social life?"  
  
One carried a megaphone as the music turned off, "ATTENTION! THERE ARE SEVERAL MUTANTS INSIDE THE BUILDING. THIS IS A FOH ARREST. YOU FREAKS KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND SO DO WE SO YOU BETTER STAY PUT AND MAKE THIS EASY ON YOURSELVES!! WOULD ALL CIVILIANS PLEASE MOVE OUT THE DOORS"  
  
Daniel rejoined his friends. This seems to happen a lot when I'm around."  
  
Kellie agreed, "Yeah, you must be bad luck."  
  
"NOT HELPING"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Scott decided it was time to play the leader, "Okay, Kurt take everyone outside NOW."  
  
"As you command."  
  
He grabbed Mandi and Kellie and was gone in a puff of smoke. The leader of the FOH group started laughing. "That's not a good sign," said Tabitha.  
  
Kurt reappeared, "There's gigantic robots out zhere. Zey are humongous!"  
  
(Sentinels from the old TV show. Work with me!!)  
  
"Hope you liked our sentinels. Now your ours."  
  
Evan had had enough of the loudspeaker, "Shut up already," he said as a spike destroyed the loudspeaker.  
  
This did not help. "THAT was an attempt on my life. Arrest them NOW."  
  
"Wasn't he, like, going to do that anyway?"  
  
"Oui, that he was." Replied Gambit, with cards already in hand.  
  
"Just checking."  
  
Daniel's friends where put behind them, Kellie was protesting, "But Daniel, I-"  
  
"Not now Kellie,"  
  
"But me and Tab-"  
  
"Scott, we can't fight them in here. It's too cramped."  
  
"Right. Kurt, take us outside."  
  
Everyone grabbed hold of Kurt, with his tail wrapping around those in the back. They teleported outside just as the gas was being shot at them. The first thing Daniel perceived was that they were on top of the roof. The second was the gigantic head staring at them. "RUN!"  
  
A hand appeared, and a blast of energy shot out. Daniel caught it and sent it back.  
  
Kellie was indignant, "You didn't tell me you could absorb things other than fire!!"  
  
"I forgot."  
  
"Well here's the surprises we promised," said Tabitha.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Daniel turned to see a ball of blue energy between Tabitha's hands. She fired it at a Sentinel and it was frozen in a block of ice.  
  
Bobby was impressed, "Nice."  
  
Kellie stepped up, "My turn!!" She disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared as a sentinel came up. She fired a laser-like beam that cut off its head.  
  
There were more on the way, but they had a brief space for talk. "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!"  
  
"Last week!! I can shoot all sorts of stuff, almost magic, and Kellie can control light," shouted Tabitha, shooting a ball of fire picking off one of the incoming sentinels.  
  
"Great. Now what do you call yourselves?" he said.  
  
Kellie responded, "I'm Prism, and Tabitha undecided."  
  
Jubilee blew apart another sentinel, "Well Prism makes sense, but I don't know about undecided!" she called.  
  
"You know that she means!!" yelled Tabitha.  
  
Bobby was alternating between freezing the sentinels, and freezing the "officers of peace" below, and Kurt and Kitty were in and among them, tripping and tackling. Rogue was with Gambit and Evan guarding Mandi, Matt, Ryan, Jennifer, and Teresa who where yelling out encouragement to Kellie and Tabitha. Gambit was throwing cards at sentinels, while Rogue was distracting them. Amanda was with Daniel, who was catching beams and sending them back. He changed the type of energy used every now and then, just for variety of course! Scott and Jean were together, blasting and tripping. Suddenly, another 20 sentinels dropped down, and Daniel knew that without reinforcements, they would lose. Amanda ducked down, as did the others. There were too many energy blasts flying around for anyone to be up except Daniel.  
  
Daniel felt himself reaching his limit, so he just increased his firepower. His blasts shone a slivery blue, detonating sentinels left and right. Suddenly, he felt something coil around him and lift him upside down. A steel tube was wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms to his side. He was about to be taken in when a blast of yellow took out the tube. He looked up to see a helicopter with the rest of the team inside. The one who freed him jumped down and fought his way over to Scott, "Hey bro!!"  
  
"Alex! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I was going to come visit you today. I tried to call, but the phone lines where down. Then Logan tells me to come with him and we get into the helicopter with the Brotherhood and the rest of the gang. We've come to back you up."  
  
As if on cue, the ground beneath several of the sentinels shook, and white balls of energy took them out. Boom boom and Avalanche hopped down.  
  
Daniel was speechless, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Lance sneered, "Well you think you're going to hog all the glory of taking these things down?"  
  
Sunspot, Berserker, Cannonball, and Magma where all causing hell. Toad and Logan were helping Kurt and Kitty. Blob was trying to decide where he wanted to go. Quicksilver was running around with a spike he had gotten from Evan, spearing every sentinel he could get to before the others got there first.  
  
They fight went uphill from there, until all the sentinels were defeated. Daniel smiled and picked up Amanda. "Anything interesting happen with you this week?"  
  
Amanda stood there speechless. And they headed back down. The professor rolled up. "Well Daniel, are you surprised?"  
  
"What!!!!"  
  
He spun to look at Kellie and Tabitha, "You told him, and you kept if from me?!?!"  
  
"Well."  
  
"ARGH!!"  
  
The professor started laughing. Not chuckling mind you. Laughing. Everyone turned to stare at him. He quickly regained his composure and was back to his old self.  
  
"Sorry, the look on your face."  
  
Everyone else's laughter cut him off as they walked outside.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````  
  
Well, that's the second to last chapter. I might make a sequel, but that's going ahead of myself. Read and Review!! 


	12. Happiness at Last

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I've...needed some time to myself. Anyway, here is the "exciting" conclusion. Sorry if it's too short and/or a bit anticlimactic.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
  
Daniel was glad to be on his way home. Everyone walked outside of the gym, around the wreckage of the sentinels and walked to their cars. Xavier took the memories from the guards, and hacked into their file with his laptop to erase the data they had on the X-men and Brotherhood. Scott would not leave Lance alone about what he really was doing here. Everyone was a little tired of Scott's better-than-you attitude and told him to shut up. Kellie and Tabitha (Prism and Spellcaster respectively) got their stuff out of their cars and joined the mutants on their trip to the plane. Kurt would have teleported them, but everyone decided to walk. It turned out that Kellie and Tabitha were lucky in the manifestation of their powers. They just woke up one day, knowing what they could do. Everyone thought they were lucky. Everyone had already learned of their powers. Their parents, boyfriends, even Xavier. And they ALL decided not to tell Daniel. Needless to say he was slightly annoyed. He got over it quickly enough, and after a few trips (you know how much stuff girls have) to the cars and back, they boarded the plane and helicopter, and flew towards home. Daniel could not help but feel the feeling he always wanted to have these past years... happiness. He was where he belonged.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````  
  
Told ya it was going to be short and anticlimactic. I think I will make a sequel, if I get to at least 40 reviews. And no reviewing under different names. Go! Tell your friends, your neighbors, your relatives! Whatever! Hopefully, I'll be seeing you again.  
  
Daniel 


End file.
